WTF
by lenetra
Summary: Bonnie and Damon challenge each other to tequila shots and wake up to a surprise. Rated T for a naughty word or two.


**Hi guys, working on an update for **_**Sacrificial Love,**_** but I'm having trouble getting through some of the chapter. I hope to have something done by Sunday at the latest (but don't hold me to it). Hopefully writing another one shot will help me out.**

**This was written as a photo prompt. The photo was of Ian (Damon) with his arm thrown around Kat's (Bonnie) shoulder. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampire Diaries…..dammit.**

**WTF**

Bonnie woke up with a pounding headache. She didn't know or care how she had gotten to bed last night. The gang had converged on the Salvatore boardinghouse to celebrate their college graduation and, with the supernatural problems that went on in Mystic Falls, the fact they all made it to said graduation alive. Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy and Tyler had watched Elena prance around admiring the Cartier diamond Stefan had bestowed upon her left hand. As if those lovebirds weren't sickening enough, Matt decided to surprise Caroline by asking her to marry him. Of course the blonde had let out an ear piercing scream of pleasure as she agreed.

Watching the two happy couples had been enough to make the four singles want to toss their collective cookies. Damon had then suggested a game of beer pong, realizing that if he murdered the couples, it would be like suicide because Miss Witchy would barbeque him. He and Tyler (who he affectionately referred to as "Fleabag") would go up against Bonnie and Jeremy. It hadn't taken long before the insults between the powerful witch and the homicidal vampire to reach DEFCON 1. When Damon produced the largest bottle of Patron anyone had ever seen, Tyler and Jeremy decided to bow out as the two stubborn, hard-headed supernatural beings challenged each other to a tequila shot contest.

As Bonnie stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She couldn't remember who actually won the contest. The last thing she remembered was being slung over Jeremy's shoulder and being carried up to her room at the boardinghouse. The gang had all been give rooms at Stefan and Damon's when they decided to use the huge house as a headquarters. Bonnie even had a room for her supplies to make potions and practice spells. Bonnie stepped out of the shower feeling 100% better. She decided to head down for coffee and toast. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee when she felt him walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine," Damon said with his signature smirk in place.

"Not in the mood, Damon," Bonnie retorted, even as she reached up for a second cup. She added a couple of drops of blood from the fridge to the coffee and placed it in front of Damon.

"Thanks, but it would be better with fresh witch blood," Damon said.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood," Bonnie said.

"Well are you in the mood for hot, wild kitchen sex?" Damon replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie looks over and cocks an eyebrow in a gesture eerily similar to the vampire she is conversing with. Damon's cup immediately starts to boil.

"Okay, okay. No hot sex. You are such a prude," Damon complains.

Bonnie finishes up her breakfast and heads to the living room to begin cleanup process.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed.

Damon dropped his coffee and was at Bonnie's side in less than half as second. "What happened?"

As Bonnie pointed to the spot above the fireplace, Damon looked and if possible his face got paler. Hanging above the fireplace were three poster sized pictures of Bonnie and Damon. The first was one of them cuddled together, with Damon's arm thrown over her shoulder. The second was of Damon licking Bonnie's neck as she bit her lip. But the last one was the one that struck fear into both their hearts. Bonnie and Damon were engaged in a passionate, hot, sexy lip lock, and there was no question that tongue was used.

"ELENA!" they both screamed in unison as they backed away from each other.

Meanwhile upstairs, Elena awoke to the screams of her bff and her fiancé's brother. "Guess they saw the pictures," she as she snuggled closer to Stefan.

"I would say so," Stefan answered.

Elena sits up and reaches for her phone, "I wonder what they'll say when they see the video?"

"Just make sure you keep drinking vervain tea and don't go near Bonnie alone for a few days," Stefan said as a ding indicated the video had been sent.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was the next thing they heard from the living room.


End file.
